Prefabricated shower modules are known. Known prefabricated shower modules are generally designed with finished surfaces, or with tile ready surfaces. However, known prefabricated shower modules that provide integrated drain assemblies are limited by its design to one type of drain connection, which is problematic for installations that have limited access to plumbing underneath the shower area or when an alternative plumbing connection is required or is more efficient. The use of drain assemblies that accommodate either a solvent weld or a compression connection, designed typically to fit with prefabricated shower modules with finished surfaces such as cultured marble and acrylic, is not known to be available in a tile ready surface application since those drain assemblies do not incorporate an adjustable strainer in its design. This, coupled with the relative higher cost, weight, module design and material composition, limits the current use of prefabricated shower modules with tile ready surface.
Similarly, known prefabricated shower modules with a tile ready surface involve inefficient installation procedures, are not subject to renewable features for subsequent tile installation and require multiple steps in the field for the installation of seating surfaces. Large tiles or slabs, which minimizes grout lines and reduces on-going maintenance for the homeowner, generally cannot be used with known prefabricated modules with tile ready surface unless substantial time and labor is invested to modify the slope of the module. Conventional slope modification techniques are difficult, and if not performed correctly, can result in the diminished functionality of the shower module. Further, many prefabricated shower modules are designed and made with materials that require the use of a subfloor to limit flexing and provide structural integrity to the module. Installation on an underlying substrate such as concrete or plywood, raises the height of the shower, and can be problematic for installations that require a barrier free or lower entry, such as in handicap accessible shower areas. Many existing prefabricated shower modules with a tile ready pan are made from flexible and soft materials, such as expanded polystyrene. In order to create adequate bonding with the tile, epoxy type adhesives are typically used during the initial tile installation process, creating a substantially permanent bond between the tile and original shower module. Tiles removed with conventional methods may damage the underlying module, resulting in potential leakage and a substrate that can harbor the growth of bacteria and mold. As a result, restoration or complete replacement of shower tile may involve removal of the existing shower module and installation of an entirely new module.
Installation of shower seating to current prefabricated shower modules generally requires a separate seating surface to be attached in the field either into or adjacent to the pan of the prefabricated module. A contractor must create a seal between the seat, pan and adjacent walls to insure a water-tight shower area and the seat must be pitched such that water runs off the seat surface and away from the walls of the shower. Furthermore, for showers incorporating multiple shower heads and water jets, the ability to integrate multiple 2″ drains or a larger drain assembly with conventional prefabricated shower modules can be difficult or problematic. Also, current glue-in drain assemblies used with prefabricated modules require the use of fast setting solvents, making a substantially permanent connection between the drain assembly and drain pipe, and thereby hinder a contractor's ability to move the module after the glue has been applied, or to correct a leak under the module.
The present invention addresses these and other problems in the prior art by providing an integral one-piece waterproof shower receptor with drain connectivity that allows for the efficient construction of a shower and seat area while avoiding the disadvantages present in conventional prefabricated shower modules.